A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system for a home may consist of a plurality of factory-engineered components, such as outdoor condensing units, air handlers, cased-coils, furnaces, and air filtering systems. Such a system may also contain components unique to each home, such as ductwork, dampers, and discharge grills. In addition, a home served by such a system may contain unique architectural, construction, and site features, such as the square footage, design, and location of the home, the insulation used in the home, the exposure of the home to solar loading, and the lifestyle of the homeowner. All such features typically need to be considered when the components of a residential HVAC system are selected.